


Eat Me

by 27dragons



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: The heat that spread through Bucky’s body was certainly familiar -- he had no idea when he’d first realized he wanted Tony, but it had been long enough now that he was more than used to that ache -- but it didn’t usually hit him in the middle of a mission. He was a professional, damn it. And it definitely didn’t hit him this hard, no matter how utterly perfect Tony’s ass was in that flight suit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 267
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Eat Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills squares for both the Tony Stark Bingo and the MCU Kink Bingo. Full header info in the endnote (and will also be on the tumblr post).

The heat that spread through Bucky’s body was certainly familiar -- he had no idea when he’d first realized he _wanted_ Tony, but it had been long enough now that he was more than used to that ache -- but it didn’t usually hit him in the middle of a mission. He was a professional, damn it. And it definitely didn’t hit him this _hard_ , no matter how utterly perfect Tony’s ass was in that flight suit.

“Shit,” Tony said. He spun around, giving Bucky an even better view of that delicious bubble, and pressed his hands to his face. “I think the pollen from those giant flowers back there might be, uh, causing a reaction.”

“Yep,” Bucky agreed, dragging his eyes away from Tony’s peach-perfect butt, because he’d reached pretty much the same conclusion. They’d been stuck in the villain’s Alice in Wonderland amusement park -- amusing for the villain, presumably -- for nearly a day and a half, now. The house-sized flowers had rained pollen down on them, but -- unlike nearly everything else they’d encountered so far -- hadn’t attempted any serious damage.

And now they were finding out why.

“Me too,” Bucky added. He tried to decide if it was a relief that they were both in the same boat, which was probably slightly less embarrassing; or even more of a frustration, because this was not even on the list of the many, many ways Bucky had imagined seducing Tony.

“Okay,” Tony said bracingly. “Okay, we can... just deal with this, and it doesn’t have to mean anything except that when we finally track down our _literal_ Storybook Villain, we get to punch him in the dick as well as in the face. Right?” The back of Tony’s neck was red, and little drops of sweat were forming there.

Bucky wanted to lick them off. And then tear Tony’s damn flight suit off. Preferably while having his own clothes torn off, because his dick was already hard enough to pound nails. He didn’t _want_ it not to mean anything. But maybe it was better that it didn’t, not when they’d both been hit with some kind of sex-pollen aphrodisiac. “Right,” he said, and was dimly surprised at how growly his voice came out. “Can I use the metal arm?”

Tony’s breath caught and he turned back toward Bucky, his hands already fumbling at the catches for his flight suit. “Oh, hell yes. Any day and twice on Sunday. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted that thing in m-- _Shit_. Ignore that.” His face was flushed too, now.

Bucky’s heart stuttered in his chest, and he honestly wasn’t sure if that was the pollen’s effect or Tony’s words. “Wait, you have? That’s not the pollen?”

Tony sighed and didn’t meet Bucky’s eyes as he peeled out of the suit.

Bucky was so busy drinking in the sight of Tony’s skin and, oh wow, that was one gorgeous dick, that he almost missed Tony’s response. “Yeah, well, you’re a hot guy and I’m more than slightly technosexual, and that arm is straight out of my late-90s jerkoff fantasies. But it’s not-- I mean, we’re friends, I don’t want to fuck that up. Can we please just. Pretend this is some kind of hallucination and--”

It would have been really sweet and romantic if Bucky were to pause, take Tony’s hands, and declare his feelings, assure Tony that he, too, valued their friendship more than getting his rocks off, but that expanding their relationship would be more than welcome. But the pollen made his blood feel like lava in his veins and if he didn’t get some relief _now_ , he was fairly certain that he was going to have a heart attack. Possibly literally, because _villians_.

So he just shoved his pants off (finally!) and dropped to his knees, yanking Tony closer and swallowing Tony’s cock with a hungry groan.

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Tony gasped. He clutched at Bucky’s hair for balance, dragging another groan from Bucky’s throat. “Fuck, we-- You--”

Behind the haze of pure animalistic _need_ , Bucky was obliquely proud of himself for having rendered Tony Stark speechless.

Tony swayed alarmingly despite Bucky’s grip on his hips, and then shoved at Bucky’s shoulder. “Get, lay down, we can-- _Fuck_!”

“No lube,” Bucky gritted. As much as he wanted to fuck Tony, he wasn’t _that_ much of a dick.

“Sixty-nine,” Tony rasped, shoving ineffectually at Bucky again. 

It took Bucky a couple of seconds to understand that Tony wasn’t just randomly spouting numbers. “Oh! Yes, god, you’re a genius, doll.”

“Damn straight,” Tony muttered. He all but collapsed as soon as Bucky let go of him -- there were going to be bruises on his hips that Bucky would probably feel guilty about later -- but promptly wriggled into a position that put that delectable cock right back in front of Bucky’s face.

An instant before Bucky swallowed it again, a wet heat engulfed his own prick. “ _Fuck!_ ” It was both a wild relief and a horrific torment, driving the mounting heat higher yet, until it felt like he was literally made of fire, standing on the lip of a volcano’s caldera [?], ready to tip in and be consumed.

He focused on giving as good as he was getting, sucking hard on Tony’s cock in between stroking it firmly with his tongue. Tony was making some kind of whimpering noise, hips pistoning as much as their slightly awkward position would allow. Bucky let it go, opening his throat and letting Tony fuck into it. He had no idea what his own lower body was doing; all he knew was that it felt _good_ , and also painful, and also perfect, and also torture that was driving him swiftly to the breaking point.

His mouth flooded with bitter-salt flavor and he was vaguely aware of hearing some kind of sound, a muffled scream, but in that moment his whole body seemed to go up like flashpaper, a bright flare and then darkness.

When he could open his eyes again, he found they were lying on the floor, tangled in each other’s limbs, each breath still a painful stretch of his lungs. His pants were still stuck around one ankle where he hadn’t been able to yank them off over the boot, and he’d given up trying to get the combat vest off with its slightly awkward fastening points. Tony was gloriously naked - the flightsuit was all one piece -- except for one sock and his watch.

“Tony?”

No response came for a long moment, and then Tony groaned softly. “Yeah,” he managed, voice hoarse from... well, from Bucky’s dick having been in his throat, most likely. “Yeah, I’m here. All in one piece. More or less.” He shifted, not quite kicking Bucky as he rolled over, and groaned again. “You?”

Bucky took stock of himself. His dick and balls were a little sore, and his flesh elbow was a bit chafed because that was the one he’d been leaning on. He didn’t seem injured, though. And that unnatural heat seemed to have faded back into the background hum of desire that was the natural consequence of breathing the same air as Tony. “Yeah, I’m good. We, uh. We gonna talk about...?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think we probably should. After the mission?”

Bucky sat up and started trying to free his pants from the boot they were stuck on. “Yeah, that sounds good. Though when we find the guy who sent us here, I’m still going to punch him in the dick.”

“Fair.”

Bucky glanced over at Tony, wriggling that perfect ass as he squeezed back into his flightsuit. “Though I might not use the metal arm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Eat Me  
> by @27dragons  
> Tony Stark Bingo Card 4027  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745156  
> Squares:  
> \- Tony Stark Bingo S4 - AU: Alice in Wonderland  
> \- MCU Kink Bingo O1 - Taking an Aphrodisiac  
> Ship: Winteriron  
> Rating: E  
> Tags/Warnings: PWP, sex pollen, aphrodisiac, oral sex, 69  
> Summary: The heat that spread through Bucky’s body was certainly familiar -- he had no idea when he’d first realized he wanted Tony, but it had been long enough now that he was more than used to that ache -- but it didn’t usually hit him in the middle of a mission. He was a professional, damn it. And it definitely didn’t hit him this hard, no matter how utterly perfect Tony’s ass was in that flight suit.  
> Wordcount: 1278


End file.
